


After the Affair: The Prologue

by rjgansta1



Series: Perverted Disney [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Female Solo, Futanari, Hermaphroditism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjgansta1/pseuds/rjgansta1
Summary: During her slumber, Anna experiences a strange and new experience. Takes place after An Affair At Arendelle, but proceeds a future story.
Series: Perverted Disney [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438753
Kudos: 5





	After the Affair: The Prologue

**AFTER** ** THE AFFAIR: PROLOGUE **

**INT. CASTLE - ANNA'S ROOM - MIDNIGHT**

_It's another quiet night in Arendelle, and the people are fast asleep. However, Arendelle's current princess Anna is having quite the intense dream. In her sleep, Anna is letting out lustful moans among heavy breaths as a sliver of pink magic begins to surround her. Shortly after, Anna wakes up sweating from the dream and looks towards her door._

Anna: Elsa...

_Anna begins to rub the palm of her hand against the top of her tented pajama pants. She sits up and begins removing her pajamas until only her pants remain. She puts down the front of her pants, her 5-inch member popping out. Anna starts rubbing the head of her revealed cock again, letting out a moan almost immediately but being careful not to wake anyone. As she starts stroking more of her dick, she uses another hand to reach for her ass but stops when she feels something wet._

Anna: Huh? What's this?

_Anna goes to her mirror as she takes off her pajama pants. She looks in surprise as where her balls used to be is replaced by a wet virgin pussy. When Anna starts to rub her new pussy, she gasps in pleasure and almost loses her balance. She goes back to her bed and lays in it as she resumes playing with her wet, pristine snatch._

Anna: This feels SO much better than my dick! I'm gonna cum already!

_Anna moans as she experiences her first orgasm from her pussy while her dick shoots several loads all over her. She lets out one more moan as she drifts into slumber._

** TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
